


The Rules of the Club

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lucifer, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucifer looking after the patrons of Lux, Lux (Lucifer TV), Masturbation, Protective Lucifer, Stress Induced Heat, The rules of an A/B/O club in the Lucifer verse, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer thinks on the rules of his club when a female Omega goes into a stress induced heat while in Lux.  He makes sure nothing bad happens and gets her home safe.





	The Rules of the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Because a lot of things about A/B/O dynamics make zero sense to me at all. So, I decided to write my own stories based on the concept of an A/B/O universe in the Lucifer fandom. Not all will be based around Lux. This is just an intro into the dynamics in this world.

Lucifer had a lot of money saved up by the time he finally managed to break away from Hell for good. In fact, he was probably one of the richest people on the planet. So, when he moved to L.A to live his life the way he wanted, the first thing he did was scope out the local clubs to see how they were run.

The first thing that he came across was that not all cared as much as he did about the consent of their patrons. Consent was a hugely relevant issue when it came to him, so he changed the normal club rules to fit better with what he wanted.

It wasn’t illegal, but it was seen as unusual and a lot of people flocked to his club in the off chance that he didn’t enforce his rules.

He did. Obsessively.

Angels were all made Beta. This was a mutual agreement between his parents when they had decided to have children. His father, despite popular opinion, was a Beta. His mother however was an Alpha. Unlike the majority of people on the planet, his parents got to choose the secondary sexual gender.

So, Heaven was thankfully not full of angels mating with their siblings because of natural urges.

Humans though...humans were made with two main genders and three secondary ones. The main two had lots of differences in between. The secondary genders were set. There was no hiding that. It was embedded in their scent, and everyone could smell it. Unless suppressants were used.

So, the first rule of Lux was no scent suppressants. Everyone entered his club knowing everyone else for what they were. Alpha, Beta or Omega. No one entered his club to hide who they were. 

This rule wasn’t only in place to make sure consent was in order, though that was the main reason. It also acted as a signal to others that may be wary of one or more of the secondary genders. A lot of Omegas didn’t want to go home with an Alpha. Other Omegas and Betas though were up for grabs. He had also found some Alphas actually preferred other Alphas. 

With scent suppressants in place, no one knew who was what until it was too late for a lot of them. 

This rule, his first, is how his club differed from others. His was the only exclusive club in the entire city to enforce this rule.

His second rule was no fighting.

That meant no Alphas fighting over a single Omega they want to have sex or mate with, no Omegas fighting over the rights to an Alpha and no bar fights started for any other reason.

This rule was quite common but often he found it not enforced. 

Lux had soon become the number one club for a good time out without the fear of being taken off by someone they weren’t interested in.

His third rule was no stealing mates.

Mating was a conscious choice between two people who wanted to be together in all ways. To take that choice away by force was an act of rape he abhorred. And he abhorred all forms of rape. 

This rule was enforced everywhere, as people generally took it seriously. Still, sometimes people go through the radar and it ended up plastered all over the news. 

Lucifer took it a step further than just mated pairs. He also included dating pairs and those who were married but not mated. If they wanted a third for the night, good on them, but if they were happy being a couple, then they should be left alone to enjoy their life as they want to live it.

The last rule was by no means the least important. If anything it was right up there with no scent suppressants. He refused entry to those in heat. This rule was both the easiest and the hardest to enforce.

An Omega in heat will be putting out signals everywhere, along with the pheromones that would drown out other scents. The common usage of heat suppressants in the modern day era was a blessing and Lucifer personally agreed with that. Most Omegas kept on them until they were mated or married and wanted children. But there were the few out there that refused to take them as was their right and an even fewer amount that were allergic to them and couldn’t.

It would be his luck that the Omega woman at his side who was beginning to reek of heat and stirring up the Alphas was one of the unlucky allergic ones.

He had been trying to calm her down, after an Alpha she wasn’t interested in started chatting her up. He had gone over to help her out, sending the man away. Unfortunately it was a little too late. A shy little thing like her in an over-excitable place like his was a bad mix and it started a stress induced early heat in her.

She had been out with her friends who were celebrating the marriage of two of their numbers. An Omega het pairing if he had heard her right, before her heat began to hit her hard.

She was currently leaning against the bar, in an effort to present herself to the club, her face a deep red and buried in her arms as she tried to calm herself down and failed.

He ran a hand up and down her back as she mewled with need.

“Do you have anyone waiting at home for you that can help?” he asked.

She nodded. “My roommate is an Alpha. I trust her with this.”

Nodding, he gently pulled her away from the bar. “Come on then, love. I’ll drive you home so nothing bad happens to you on the way.”

Sometimes being a Beta was the biggest blessing his father had ever given him. While he did have a huge sexual appetite, the scent of an Omega in heat didn’t stir up lust in him. Plus this Omega woman wasn’t his type. She was far too shy.

He wasn’t at all surprised when she hiked her skirt up as soon as they got in the car to try and ease some of the heat with her fingers. She was crying with the shame of it, the scent mingling with the smell of her heat. 

He told her it was alright to do what she had to do and drove them to her house on her directions, given through short spoken lefts and rights and at the end an emphatic stop. He had kept his eyes on the road to give her as much privacy as he possibly could in his two seater.

He walked her to the door to her flat and made sure she was in the hands of her roommate, before he left them to it. He made sure the Alpha woman knew that she had given her consent before things got too far. 

He needed a shower to get the reek of heat off his skin and change his clothes before he went back into his club. Then he had to see how bad the fallout was.

He couldn’t blame anyone in this situation. The alpha had left without any fuss whatsoever, taking both their cues that she wasn’t interested. She hadn’t wanted to miss out on her friends’ big celebration day and was having fun until getting hit on, and it definitely was not anyone’s fault that she was allergic to the suppressant. It was one of those situations that could be considered an accident of circumstance. All the things that happened culminating in something that very easily could have ended in disaster. Still could, depending on how much it set off the Alphas in his club.

Thankfully, after cleaning himself off and changing into another suit, he was relieved to find the Alphas hadn’t done anything too bad. The mated ones went home or went to a quiet corner to work through the sexual tension right there in the club. He was fine with sex in his club. Most people knew it would happen at least once a night. The club was well known for public displays of affection and sex. 

Most unmated ones had left with a person they had been hitting on. From what his staff stated, all pairings were consensual.

It wasn’t until he had his own conquest in his bed and was cuddled up to her side that he realised that he never got the Omega woman’s name.

He would look in on her in a week’s time, once the heat had passed to see if she was okay with what happened.


End file.
